Catherine and Francis
The relationship between Catherine de' Medici and Francis. They have loving mother-son relationship. Catherine is willing to protect her son no matter what. Early History Francis was Henry and Catherine's first child born 10 years into their marriage. Catherine is very protective, and loyal when it comes to her children, especially Francis since historically he was her first child. In "Left_Behind" Catherine makes quite clear her position when it comes to Francis when she tells Mary that she would go to hell for her son if it meant protecting him. Francis doesn't always approve of his mother's methods, but he eventually comes to understand that she loves him more than anything, and that she has been and will always be on his side. Season One In the Pilot, as the everyone in the French Court prepares to celebrate the wedding of his sister, Elisabeth, Francis inquires of his parents if they have chosen his wedding date as they have chosen his wife also. Henry comments that Francis will marry when he says so; however when he leaves Queen Catherine tells her son that his wedding won't happen until she says so, then she tells him that she is and will always be on his side. In Snakes in the Garden, Francis confronts his mother about her supposed plotting against Mary; though Catherine tries to tell her son that her true loyalty lies with her family, children, and France, and Francis is all of these things, he warns his mother that if anything happens to Mary he will suspect her, never forgive her, and that she will lose him. When the castle is taken hostage in Left Behind, Francis offers himself up as ransom to save his mother, Mary, and the others at court. Catherine tries to discourage her son from doing this as the Count plans to take not only him but her younger sons also. Francis saves his mother with Mary's help when the Count tries to kill her after his men drop dead from touching the poison gold and he didn't. In Fated, Catherine tries again to discourage Francis from marrying Mary. In For King and Country, Francis tries to help his mother understand why he loves Mary so much and why she is trying to drive them apart. In "Consummation, Catherine tells Francis to forget everything she did to protect him as the visions have changed and that she sees no reason why him and Mary can't be happy. She promises him that she will no longer stand in the way of their relationship. Queen Catherine later watches her beloved son wed the woman he loves: Mary. In ''Liege Lord, Francis discovers that Mary is trying to blackmail his mother after a secret clause is discovered in the marriage contract. In Long Live The King, Queen Catherine and Mary work to save Francis after they realize that Henry plans to kill him and wed Mary so he can have England. In Slaughter of Innocence, Francis together with his mother and wife plan a coup due to Henry's increasing madness; later Queen Catherine watches in horror as a jouster puts a lance through her husband's face shield...however she doesn't know that the person responsible is her own son Francis. Season Two In The Plague With the outbreak of the Black Plague spreading through France and in French court; Catherine is horrified to learn that Francis is out among the infected instead of safe at the castle, though she has no idea why she suspects it has something to do with Lola who is also missing. Later her fears are increased when Nostradamus tells her that the mill where Francis was last seen has burned to the ground and there were no apparent survivors. In Drawn and Quartered Catherine is pleased to see her son return home safely, and talks to him about claiming his son by Lola or else risk being estranged from him for life, she can tell her son is frustrated, but she is only talking to him as his supportive mother. Later She and Francis confront Mary about her actions that led to the death of Narcisse's son. In Coronation Catherine talks with Francis about the plans for his coming coronation, and she tries to school him on the importance of maintain a good relationship with the Nobles in France as they are the real power behind the Monarchy remaining on the throne. Later Catherine watches proudly as her son is crowned the new King of France. In The Lamb and the Slaughter Francis objects to the major celebration his mother is planning for the christening of her grandson; however this is how it must be done since Francis is claiming him publicly. Mother & son also reminisce about the christenings of his younger siblings. Later Catherine bursts into Francis & Mary's chambers jumping out of her skin with happiness about her new unborn grandchild. In Blood for Blood Catherine tries to help her son deal with the growing conflict between the Catholics & Protestants, as well as the danger of making the Catholics angry as they may turn on and lose respect for their King while the Protestants may decide they want his power and try to take it from him. In Three Queens... After hearing about the attack on his mother's carriage, and that she and his wife have gone missing Francis immediately with every guard & noble available including Conde to help find them. Later Francis does find his mother, and upon returning to the castle Catherine talks to her son about how important it is to be open and honest with his wife, and how he must trust her, and stop shutting her out or else he may lose her. In The Prince of the Blood Catherine joins Francis in welcoming home his sister Claude. Later she is seen helping her son decipher a tactic used by English spies, that may bring about the end of Narcisse as this could be seen as treason. In Acts of War When Francis returns to the castle and goes to his and Mary's chambers, he finds his mother with her. Before she leaves Catherine tells her son that his wife needs space, time, and that all he need do is listen to her. In Mercy Catherine tells her son that if he doesn't track down his wife's rapist then will be looking for the rest of her life. Later when Francis is preparing to go hunt for the men responsible, his mother and Bash tell him how the prisoners panicked and killed two of the guards. The men who killed the guards can't be identified; however Francis commands for all of them to hang though his mother says that the prisoners panicked because they foresee death at his command. Francis asks his mother if she is defending them, and Catherine assures her son that she is doing no such thing, but only advising him to choose his next move carefully because whether he chooses to dole out mercy or to crush them all; there is no turning back from the choice he makes. Category:Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Gallery Franciscatherine.jpg Francis Catherine 107.jpg Queen Catherine and Francis2.png Queen Catherine and Francis5.jpg Queen Catheirne and Francis3.jpg|Catherine watches her son and the Count negotiate ransom Queen Catherine & Francis1.jpg Queen Catherine and Francis4.jpg Queen Catherine & Francis6.jpg|Catherine tells Francis that she will always be on his side Queen Catherine and Francis8.jpg|Francis and Catherine discussing his love for Mary Coronation1.jpg|Queen Mother Catherine watches as her son is crowned King of France Trivia *Francis is Catherine's favorite son. Category:Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship